Mansherry
| affiliation = Tontatta Kingdom | occupation = Princess | dfbackcolor = 066 | dftextcolor = 3c9 | dfname = Chiyu Chiyu no Mi | dfename = N/A | dfmeaning = Heal | dftype = Paramecia }} Princess Mansherry is a dwarf and the princess of the Tontatta Kingdom. She is the daughter of Gancho, the king. Appearance She has very thick and wavy light colored hair that covers her body and tail. She wears a short light-colored dress. In her first appearance, she is shown without her hat and wearing two small flowers in her hair. She's considered to be very cute by Jora and others. Personality According to Leo, she is selfish, mean, capricious, and short-tempered. However, this is merely a misinterpretation on Leo's part; Mansherry is truthfully benevolent and kindhearted, as seen when she realized she was tricked by Doflamingo, and she refused to heal the injured officers of his crew knowing they would just keep hurting people and refused to harm the dwarves of her kingdom. This is fully confirmed by Kabu, stating that Mansherry is really kind to everyone. The reason for Leo's misinterpretation is that Mansherry has a huge crush on him, seen when she reacts happily when he saved her, calling him a knight in shining armor and even blushed when he caught her. However, this does not stop her from venting her anger at his blunt statement about her gaining weight, resulting in her punching Leo; Mansherry shows a typical tsundere personality. Abilities and Powers As a dwarf, she is incredibly fast and much stronger than her size would suggest. Her speed seems to be high even among dwarves, as noted by Leo. Also, as princess of the dwarves, she has authority over all of them, second only to her father, the dwarf king. Devil Fruit According to King Riku, Mansherry possesses a special power, which is the only reason why Doflamingo hasn't killed her yet. This is later revealed to be a Devil Fruit ability capable of instantly healing any living being's injury with one of the ways being through her tears. This was shown to be used even against her will, so long as her tears fall onto the recipient. The greatest power of this fruit that Doflamingo thought to make use of is the restoration of inanimate objects, the patient in mind is the SMILE Factory, in case anything happens to it, even though it would shorten Mansherry's life to do so. History Past Some time in the past, 500 dwarves, including Mansherry, were kidnapped by the Donquixote Pirates and the dwarf princess was subsequently held prisoner. She was kept alive for her healing abilities which can also restore the SMILE factory should any damage occur to it. Dressrosa Arc Mansherry was originally believed to be held captive in the factory under the Corrida Colosseum along with the other captured dwarves. During her imprisonment, Doflamingo's subordinates deceived the enslaved dwarves into thinking that Mansherry is ill and that SMILEs are required to cure her. After the enslaved dwarves revolted, they found that Mansherry was not in the factory at all. She is revealed to be imprisoned in the royal palace. While trapped in a small cell all by herself, she cried and pleaded for Leo to come save her. After Sugar passed out, Mansherry was forced to use her healing powers to revive her. Jora later attempted to force her to heal the defeated members of the Donquixote Pirates. Mansherry refused, realizing they are the enemy and having no intention of helping them. Once Jora learned that Mansherry's tears are also capable of healing, Jora tried to make her shed her tears through force. However, before Jora could revive her fallen comrades, Leo and Kabu arrived in the nick of time. Leo defeated Jora and rescued Mansherry by catching her, much to her joy. Mansherry then gently asked Leo to carry her, saying that her legs hurt. Leo harshly declined her request, saying that her selfish side was showing. Leo then pointed out that she can heal her own legs. Mansherry grumpily stated that she wouldn't run and told Leo that she never asked him to save her. Just when Leo was outraged at Mansherry's mood swings, Kabu whacked Leo on the head and told him to carry the princess. Leo then carried Mansherry as he and Kabu left the room where Mansherry was held. The three dwarves escaped the palace and met up with Kyros, Rebecca, and Robin at the Sunflower Field. Mansherry noticed Kyros' wounds and offered to heal them, but Kyros told her to save her healing powers as many other people are in desperate need for them. References Site Navigation it:Manshelly ru:Маншелли Category:Dwarves Category:Female Characters Category:Princesses Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Green Bit Characters